The Grail
There are a few references around the island to a man unsuccessfully trying to reach a cup (which we call "grail"). Such references can be found in the Peninsula, in the Monastery and in the Hotel. Occurrences In the Peninsula This scene is depicted as a statue of a man reaching for a goblet. - The grail is in the shape of a seven pointed star. - The guy has one knee on the ground. - The shadows show him reaching the grail. - The grail and the furniture on which it is placed all come from the Hotel. On the other hand, that scene might require further interpretation, as some details suggest that the shadow might actually not show the man reaching the cup. 20160314115459_1.jpg|Seen from the entrance of the building Statue of a man reaching for a goblet - back.jpg|Seen from behind Graal shadow.jpg|The shadow grabs the grail 20160314115528_1.jpg|Grail close Up In the Monastery A similar scene is depicted in the carvings of the shaders of the northern wall (Town side): - In the first panel (on the left), the guy is depicted with the two knees on the ground and one arm trying to reach something in front of him, toward the right of the panel. - In the second panel (center), there is a broken bridge over a river, and we can see a guy in a similar pose than the one from the first panel, at the extremity of the left part of the bridge. - In the third panel (on the right), there is a big grail surrounded with strokes evoking rays, lightnings or blow emitted (or received) by the grail. This strokes are actually continued in the right part of the second panel. Monastery Grail Panel Left.jpg|Left panel Monastery Grail Panel Center.jpg|Center panel Monastery Grail Panel Right.jpg|Right panel In the Hotel First, a grail identical to the one seen in the Peninsula can be seen on the bar, ideally placed in a spot of light so that its shadow is made visible. Second, a statue similar to the one of the Peninsula can be seen dropping a similar grail, in the strange area at the end of the Hotel, after the room that looks like the security check of an airport (where the furniture used in the Peninsula can be seen), and just before reaching the developers' video. It's worth noticing that when you arrive on the strange path, the statue seem to be reaching for the grail, almost grabbing it. But when you continue to walk on the path, the perspective changes and the grail actually seem to fall away from the statue, as if the statue had actually dropped it. When you continue walking further, you realize that it was all a perspective trick and that the arm of the statue is not even pointing in the direction of the grail. Hotel Lobby Grail.png|Grail in the Hotel lobby Hotel Airport Grail.png|The statue from Peninsula seen on a display in the Hotel Hotel Airport Security Check Furniture.png|A furniture in the Hotel identical to the one supporting the grail in the Peninsula Hotel Man With Grail 1.png|The statue with the same guy than in the Peninsula, dropping the grail as you arrive next to it. Hotel Man With Grail 2.png|When you come closer, it seems that the grail falls away from the guy. Hotel Man With Grail 3.png|And even further away... Category:Secrets